1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile, and a copier.
2. Related Art
A tandem system is known as a type of image forming apparatus. The tandem system is such that, for example, four image forming units are disposed parallel to one another around a belt to form a color image. Although the tandem system can achieve high productivity, the apparatus tends to be large in size because four image forming units need to be aligned.